Love the Way You Lie Part 2
by InvisibleNinja11
Summary: Songfic to the song "Love the Way You Lie Part II"  When Harry leaves, Ginny doesn't take it very well.  Partially AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Love the Way You Lie, or anything like that!**

**Okay, so I LOVE Love the Way You Lie Part II even more than the first. I'm a huge Rihanna fan, and love Eminem! So, I decided to make this songfic in Ginny's POV, but changes to Harry's during Eminem's part. Takes place during the Deathly Hallows, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione search for the horcruxes. It's slightly AU, but don't worry, no huge changes!**

**Note: I skipped some parts of the song that I was kind of just drawing a black for. :P Sorry!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Ginny's POV**

_On the first page, of our story…._

_the future looked so bright._

_Then this thing turned out so evil…_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised._

I remember when I used stop breathing at the sight of you. My heart would start racing, I couldn't even open my mouth, and I get nervous. I guess I wasn't in love with you back then. Just in love with your fame. At least, that's what Hermione's been telling me.

Hermione… you say she like a sister to you, but Ron seems to think she means more to you. But, I know she isn't. I know she's uncontrollably in love with Ron. And you? Well, I used to think that you loved me. Well, maybe it was more of a hope. We were dating at the time, of course, but it was still a hope.

When we started dating, I couldn't keep the grin off my face. You had detention during a Quidditch game, so I took your place. Luckily, Snape let you our just in time for the party. And then? Well, you kissed me. You can imagine my shock. I had just broken up with Dean, and you hadn't shown any signs of fancying me. Well, I guess you did. I was to blind to see them

And then, you left. I knew it was coming, but I was hoping it would be later. You said you didn't want to leave, but if you didn't, we both know you'd never be happy. You said you were protecting me, but I insisted that I didn't need protecting. You wouldn't hear it, or course.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes,_

_and you take that to new extremes._

_But you'll always be my hero,_

_even though you lost your mind._

I guess not even you are perfect. You have you share of faults. Of course, yours seem to pale in comparison to mine. It always seems like no matter what I do, I'll never be good enough for The Boy Who Lived. But you still captured my heart, and apparently, many other girls' hearts, too.

You were always my night in shinning armor, so to say. You were just to good to me. I know I've always been Ron's little sister in your eyes, nothing more. At least until I started to relax around you. You started to notice me, as promised by Hermione. Of course, I had to wait while you were with Cho, and countless other girls. It broke my heart, but I managed.

_Just 'gonna stand there, and watch me burn..._

_but that's alright, because I like the way it hurts._

_Just 'gonna stand there, and hear me cry..._

_but that's alright, because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

_Oh, I love the way you lie._

Why did you do it? Date all those girls, I mean. I was still painfully, obviously in love with you. Ron hated you for hurting me, but you didn't seem to care. Why would you? I was just his little sister to you. You only talked to me when you stayed at the Borrow during breaks from school, and only when it was necessary.

But it's okay. I like the way it hurts.

Through all the tears, I still loved you. I don't know why. Hermione said you didn't deserve me, but she was wrong. _I _don't deserve _you._ And that's the painful truth.

_Now, theres gravel in our voices._

_Grass is shattered from the fight._

_In this tug-of-war you'll always win…_

_even when I'm right._

We always seemed to fight when we were together. Apparently, you didn't approve of _a lot _of things I did. But, who's to say I approved of what _you _did. You always won our fights. I love you to much to stay mad at you. You have no problem being mad at me, though.

_So, maybe I'm a masochist._

_I try to run, but I don't 'wanna ever leave,_

_'til the walls are going up…_

_in smoke with all our memories._

No matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to leave you. Hermione told me I should, that you were just using me as eye candy. You didn't even fancy me. I knew- thought she was wrong. How can I pick out the truth in a sea of lies?

Maybe I was to harsh. Maybe I shouldn't have hurt you. But you hurt me, emotionally, and psychically. Like I did to you.

**Harry's POV**

_This morning, you make up, a sun-ray hits your face._

_Smeared make-up as we lay in the wake of destruction._

_Hush baby, speak softly. Tell me that your awfully sorry…_

_that you pushed me into the coffee table last night,_

_so I can push you off me!_

I miss you. I shouldn't have left, I know. But, I had to stop Voldemort. I keep telling myself that I'm doing it for me, so I can live a safe life. But that's a lie. It's all for you.

I'm sorry I punched you. I'm sorry I broke your heart. But, I guess you're not sorry, are you?

_Try to touch me, _

_so I can scream at you not to touch me!_

_Run out the room, _

_and I'll follow you like a lost puppy._

We both now we're nothing without the other. So why do fight? Why don't we just go back to loving each other? Oh, that's right. I was to busy being a prick to love you.

I dated more girls than I can count, fully knowing it was breaking your heart. Just know, I didn't intend to hurt you. I just did. I can't help hurting you, sometimes.

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing._

_I'm so lost, hug me…_

_then tell me how ugly I am,_

_but that you'll always love me._

Please, take me back. I can't live without you. I know it's true. I'm sure you do, too. I'm lost without you. Tell me how horrible I am for leaving. Tell me how selfish I was for dating all those girls. Tell me how ignorant I was for not seeing what was right in front of my eyes.

Tell me that you'll always love me.

_You hit me twice, yeah,_

_but whose counting?_

_I may have hit you three time, _

_I'm starting to lose count._

Why do we fight? I'm in love with you, but I can't help getting mad when you walk into the Great Hall with your robes to short, or when you go to Hogsmead in your to short and revealing outfits. Maybe it's because you have all the other guys' attention. I'm just a jealous prat.

I get mad when you talk to Dean. You broke up with him, but you still let him flirt with you. Can't you see that your breaking my heart? Just like I broke yours.

_But together, we'll live forever_

_We found the Youth Fountain!_

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts!_

_But I refused counseling._

We'll love each other forever. I know it sounds corny, but it's true. You know it is. Our love is crazy. It's like a roller coaster, going up and down, and up and down, and all over. But we get through this, together. I don't care what an

yone else thinks, Ginny. I love you.

_This house it to huge, _

_if you move out, _

_I'll burn all two thousand square feet of it to the ground!_

_Ain't shit you can do about it._

If you leave me, I'll die. Not literally, but I'll be good as dead. I won't let you leave. I don't care if you want out. I love you too much.

_With you, I'm in my fucking mind…_

_with out you, I'm out it!

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. To short? Misspelled words? Don't like the theme? Grammar? Problems with the content? Tell me! How can I get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong?**


End file.
